


Ralsei x Anon - Christmas eve

by RLS (AV14_RLS)



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AV14_RLS/pseuds/RLS
Summary: Anon and Ralsei share yet another Christmas together. They gay tho
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune) (Mentioned), Ralsei (Deltarune) & Reader
Kudos: 10





	Ralsei x Anon - Christmas eve

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas nerds

“Okay, these are all done, once they're cool we can decorate them!” Ralsei exclaims happily as he pulls out a tray of cookies from the oven. You and him have been planning a Christmas dinner with Kris and Susie, it’s been quite a few years since you’ve seen them. 

They moved in together not too long ago, having rented a nice condo in the city for quite a good price. Susie had taken a job helping and reforming troubled teens like her and Kris… You’re still not sure what he does, he hardly talks even after all these years. From what you’ve heard though he makes a decent living, enough to support the two of them.

The only thing that really mattered to you was that they were happy together. You could never tell Susie but it secretly broke your heart when they moved to the city. You and the fun gang had been tighter than family ever since the story of the Dark World broke out, but since then you’ve become rather distant with the two.

As you reminisce of the old days you feel a familiar fluffy embrace take hold of you. 

“I miss them.”

You turn to face Ralsei slightly, sighing a little, “Yeah, me too… Well, don’t worry, we’ll see ‘em tomorrow.” You turn around completely and wrap him in a snug embrace. “Bet they’ve been missing your cooking”

Ralsei giggles in response “Well If that’s the case then they're in for a treat! I’ve been working really hard on this.'' 

You begin scratching Ralsei’s ear, smiling warmly at him, “It’ll be wonderful sweetheart, I know it.”

Ralsei gives you a small peck on your chin “Thank you honey, now let's go decorate the cookies!”

You begin decorating the last batch of cookies with Ralsei, the majority of them looking like just what you’d expect during Christmas. Santa, reindeer, golden bells and Christmas trees. Ralsei also made a few to look like you, him, Kris and Susie, all wearing goofy Santa hats.

You chuckle seeing how Ralsei’s designs tend to be more personal. You continue on like this until almost all the cookies have been finished. Pleased with your work, you decide to let Ralsei finish while you grab some tupperware.

Suddenly, Ralsei puts his paw over your hand just as you’re standing up, staring into your eyes with a loving gaze,“Anon…~” 

You’re certainly caught off guard by this, but you don’t exactly want to stop what’s playing out before you. You swallow a little before leaning over to Ralsei, eyes steadily sliding shut as you prepare for-

Ralsei boops your nose with his finger covered in red icing, completely catching you off guard, “Gotcha!”

You hop back in your chair a little, srunching your nose, “Ralsei! No fair!” You feign a pout as your goat boy starts giggling. Alright, he got you good…

“If you want, I can lick it off for ya~”

You huff at him, just a little annoyed but mostly playing for effect. Just before you agree, an idea pops into your head...

“Fine..”

Little does the goat know that you plan on giving him a taste of his own medicine…-

Ralsei clasps his hands in a familiar way before inching his face towards yours, his tongue just barely poking out fully trusting that he's going to clean his lover’s frosting-covered nose.

You put a little extra white icing on your hand before he licks the frosting off of your nose, squishing Ralsei’s cheeks together and forcing a blep out of him! “Haha! Revenge!” 

Ralsei's eyes grow wide, pushing away lightly, “Anooon nooo, it’s gonna take forever to get this out of my fur!” Ralsei whines, trying to wipe away the frosting from his fur, “You’re a meanie...~”

You start laughing at the poor frosted goat before you, “Whats’a matter ‘sweetcheeks’?” 

Ralsei pouts up at you playfully “Gah help me clean this!”

Aww. Party pooper.

You get as much of the icing off of Ralsei as you can before he sighs in defeat, “I think that’s as much as we’ll get, I’m going to take a quick shower to be sure…"

Ralsei then heads upstairs to take a shower after giving you a quick peck on the cheek, leaving you to pack up the supplies and clean the kitchen. Finally cooking was either finished or ready to be completed tomorrow.

With cleaning and prepping done, you slump on your couch for a break. As you do, you notice Ralsei's photo album resting on the table. You smile softly, picking it up and opening it, looking through a couple pages. Ralsei had grown a love for collecting photos of your happy years together. Hell you could almost tell them day by day. So many memories saved and so many more to come...

There were strips from photo booths, selfies, and a few stolen moments taken in secret by your friends that Ralsei somehow got ahold of. You feel a little embarrassed by the fact that a decent majority of these pictures showed you and Ralsei kissing. Then again, it only served to prove that you had truly given this lonely prince a life full of love, fulfilment, contentment and prosperity just as you had promised yourself you would all those many years ago when you started dating him.

You sit back and relax, enjoying all the little memories you’ve made with him. It’s moments like these when you sit back and evaluate it all that you begin to feel as if you’ve truly made it. No matter what bumps lay in the road ahead, as long as you were with him, nothing would stand in your way. All it would do is form a stronger and deeper relationship.

“Anon...?”

You snap out of your prior daydream, seems Ralsei had finished quicker than you expected, or you were lost in thought for that long, “Yeah hon?”

“C-could you come up and brush my fur? P-please?"

You quickly set the photo album back onto the table, “Yep, I’ll be right up!”

You stand and stretch before reaching into a random drawer and pulling out Ralsei’s brush. It’s well used and wooden with beautiful little carvings. One of the many little things Ralsei made himself in the Dark World and brought over when he moved in with you. As you take your first step up the stairs you notice Ralsei is standing at the top of the staircase, playing with his ear, constantly stroking the fur with his paws.

Strange, usually Ralsei would be waiting in your bedroom. You begin to grow slightly worried, thinking your little prank earlier may have hurt his feelings, “Hey, you all good baby? Look, I’m sorry I...”

Ralsei doesn’t speak, instead he looks upwards, towards the ceiling. As you follow his gaze, you notice that he’s placed mistletoe on the ceiling. Your worries dissipate as you chuckle to yourself and continue to climb the stairs, instantly recognizing Ralsei’s favorite decoration.

Ralsei switches to fumbling with his paws as you reach the top step, blushing fiercely but a glowing smile still ever present on his face. You mirror that same look, only you are far less bashful about the whole scenario.

You slowly wrap your arms around Ralsei, enjoying the feeling of his incredibly soft fuzzy fur, feeling him up just a little bit. You stare into those wonderful trusting eyes of his for a moment, cherishing these little moments you so often find yourself having with him. Ralsei’s lips part ever so slightly and you can see his tongue just barely sticking out from behind his teeth. You know just what he needs. But you wish to hear him say it.

“K-kiss me Anon...”

As he granted your wish, you go ahead and grant his own, pulling your husband into a tight embrace, locking your lips together and pushing your tongue into his mouth. Ralsei moans cutely into the kiss, your tongues begin dancing together like flames. You are a little more forceful and invasive, pressing your tongue against his as you begin to playfully wrestle it.

It’s no more than a single strong push that never fails to make Ralsei moan before he grants you dominance. Like many other kisses you explored every space in his little cave that you could reach. You could never get enough of exploring that wonderful minty space and you knew well that Ralsei liked it just as much as you did. After all, he made it ever so evident with all the little whimpers and squeaks that escaped his mouth, becoming more frequent and high pitched the longer the kiss went on.

Eventually, Ralsek breaks the kiss for a moment, panting softly, holding onto you tightly, “Oh Anon…” 

“Rals~” You say softly, a little chuckle escaping you while Ralsei massaged and treated your jawline with his lips, peppering in little kisses while subtly breathing in your sent.

Once you’ve both had retained enough energy, you return to another prolonged kiss with increased vigor. Slowly, your hands sneakily move to unravel his body from the towel he had wrapped around, revealing his naked fluffy body in all its glory. With only you around to ever see it. But just as the towel had hit the floor and completely slipped off, Ralsei squeaked and broke away from the kiss.

“Anon y-you perv! I just wanted you to brush my fur!” Ralsei pouts, covering him front with his hands, reaching for the towel to wrap around himself once more, albeit more loosely. He goes quiet for a bit, feigning anger as he glares up at you now, his face burning a bright red.

Ralsei then rests his head on your chest, giving it a soft kiss as he holds onto you once more. He could never be angry at you for long… Especially during moments like this.

"B-but… That shouldn’t stop you from t-trying again later…~'

You chuckle at that, making note of that for later before you suddenly pick your husband up bridal style, carrying him to the bedroom, much to Ralsei’sembarassement.

“A-a-anon!” Ralsei covers his face in his paws, kicking his legs a little, “This is so shameful…~"

You grin, “Good thing I'm so shameless~”

Besides, you knew how much Ralsei secretly enjoyed being handled like this.

Once the two of you settled in the bedroom you began to brush his fur, holding the sweet prince in your lap as you do so. Ralsei quickly began to purr, relaxing against you as you groomed his fur.

As you brush with one hand, you use your other to idly stroke Ralsei’s thigh, causing him to hum softly and happily, shivering a little at your touch. God, his fur was so soft and endlessly fluffy, you would never get tired of brushing it for your Prince. To him it may have been a chore, but for you it was an excuse to spend more intimate time with your lover, holding him and tending to his needs.

Somewhere along the way, Ralsei leaned back and tilted his head upwards to look at you.

“I love you Anon~"

“I love you too, sweetheart~”

Ralsei smiled endearingly for a moment before adopting a more thoughtful expression, “I don’t think Christmas would be half as special without you in my life."

"Thank you...'' Ralsei presses his head into you more “Thank you so much for being here with me, honey.”

You look down, smiling softly at your lover, “I… I never really knew what I wanted before I met you. Nothing I ever did made me happy. Truly happy I mean… Then you came and... It was all different.”

You look down at Ralsei, who is now holding your hands in his paws, listening intently.

“Well… You made me care, about life, the people that I know and myself. You made me care about so many things. Things I never cared about before and things I took for granted. I had been so inattentive before and you fixed me, made me a better man."

"Christmas… No, every day will always be special with you around."

Ralsei rests against you again, a grateful smile on his face, “Thank you for saying that, Anon. I never thought that I could make such a difference for someone, you really truly made all the changes yourself, b-but… I’m glad that I could do that for you!” Ralsei says this, but you can hear his voice breaking slightly. You look at him lovingly, holding one of his paws.

“Hey, you inspired those changes Ralsei, don’t sell yourself short. You’re everything I wanted… Needed in my life. I don’t know how I could ever make it without you."

Tears began to trail down Ralsei’s eyes now, holding your hand even tighter now, “A-Anon…”

You hold Ralsei tighter, planting a small kiss between his pink horns “Let’s finish brushing you, okay hon?” Ralsei nods to this, sniffling and whimpering out a small ‘I love you’ just barely audible for you to hear.

You respond to his heartfelt words by continuing to hold one of his paws with your free hand, placing it over his chest and beating heart. You give him another kiss in between his horns for good measure.

You loved him to absolutely no end.

A few minutes go by and you finish up, having brushed your prince in soothing, peaceful silence. The sun was setting outside, Which reminded you of one of your favorite traditions you and Ralsei had, watching sappy holiday movies until midnight on Christmas Eve.

“Hey Rals, you up for a movie? You seem a little tired so we can just turn in for the night if you wanna-”

In an instant Ralsei’s face is in yours, his tail wagging like a puppy and smiling like you’re letting him open his gifts early, “Of course! It’s our tradition after all! I’ll go make some hot chocolate-!"

You blush at his closeness to you, “Heh, maybe you should get dressed first huh?”

Ralsei makes a little 'eep!' Noise as he realizes he’s still quite naked, his attempts to cover his most private area prove to be in vain, "u-u-uhm..-!”

“I mean, unless you wanna stay that way, I don’t mind~”

Ralsei baps you on the head with his fluffy paw, “Anon sh-shut up!”

You laugh again at his expense and give him another kiss before getting up and leaving Ralsei to dress up in privacy. When you reach the bottom of the stairs you first task is going to the kitchen and taking out a few leftover treats from a previous Christmas party you attended while heating up some hot chocolate for you and your husband. When Ralsei returns, you spend the rest of the night cuddled underneath a large warm blanket, watching cheesy holiday movies, drinking hot chocolate, laughing and sharing a few kisses all the while.

It’s not even your third movie when Ralsei passes out. Heh. Usually he outlasts you. You contemplate whether or not you should wake him up… But you decide against it this time. He just looks too comfy. Instead, you pull Ralsei up a little until his head is resting on your shoulder. Even when asleep he has the faintest little smile...

“Merry Christmas Rals,'' You lean down and plant a soft kiss on his forehead. You feel at peace, you feel that this is where you belong, where you truly belong. With this gentle, loving fluffy boy who would forever hold your heart.

"I love you." You whisper, seeing that little smile of his grow, murmuring something in his sleep. And with that, you follow along in a night of immeasurable comfort and love.


End file.
